Y'a des jours comme ça
by Naminette
Summary: Petite série sur la vie d'un étudiant fauché, en l'occurence Date Masamune, qui a eu le malheur (bonheur ?) de tomber amoureux d'un père célibataire. Une pauvre tentative d'humour juste parce que j'avais besoin d'une fic ou Mitsunari est l'enfant de Yukimura. moderne AU


**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana à venir MotoMoto, pour l'instant  
><strong>

**Disclaimers : Je crois qu'on aimerai tous posséder les droit sur Sengoku Basara, mais ce n'est pas mon cas**

**Y'a des jour comme ça...**

Tout ça c'était la faute de Motochika.

C'était lui le responsable. Ce foutu surfeur aux cheveux décoloré qui se prenait pour un pirate était à la base même de tous ses problèmes. Date Masamune aurait mieux fait de se tirer une balle dans le pied le jour où il avait rencontré Chosôkabe Motochika. Enfin ça c'était une autre histoire.

Le jeune brun allait faire savoir à son ami ou futur ex ami qu'il était surnommé le dragon borgne pour une bonne raison, et que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il cachait son œil droit manquant derrière un cache-œil médical, après tout, Motochika cachait les cicatrices de son œil gauche de la même façon. Potes de cache-œil à la vie à la mort...tu parles. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Il pouvait déjà imaginer mille et une façons de torturer l'autre jeune homme.

Enfin dès qu'il arriverait à se dégager d'en dessous de cette pile de cartons de déménagement.

Cette journée avait été un véritable enfer, une succession de complications. Déjà que d'ordinaire, Masamune n'était pas quelqu'un de très organisé, préférant vivre au jour le jour, eh bien il avait tout simplement oublié de rappeler à ses amis et membre de sa bande que le jour de son déménagement était aujourd'hui. Bon ça au moins c'était ça propre faute.

Pas un gros problème considérant le fait que toute sa vie tenait dans une voiture. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ne soit pas le chef d'une ancienne bande de bikers et que la seule personne qu'il connaissait ayant une voiture soit parti en voyage d'affaires à l'autre bout du pays. Kojûro lui aurait laissé la voiture s'il l'avait pensé à le prévenir. D'accord ça aussi c'était de sa faute.

"Déménage un autre jour." lui avait dit Motochika, juste avant de ce jeté sans aucune honte sur son petit copain qui venait juste de sortir de la douche et de rappeler à Masamune pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il parte au plus vite.

Résultat, personne n'était disponible sauf Motochika, sa moto et une remorque.

C'était la moindre des choses que son ami l'aide à déménager. Jusqu'ici, ils vivaient ensemble en coloc jusqu'à ce que le petit copain maniaque et psychopathe du pirate ne face son apparition.

Être obligé de voir des scènes d'amour mielleux se transformer en bataille rangé ou vice versa jour après jours avait rapidement tapé sur les nerfs de notre dragon qui n'avait plus mis longtemps avant de se décider à faire ses cartons et de trouver un nouvel appart.

Là par contre, il avait eu de la chance. Il était tombé sur un truc vraiment pas cher, meublé et à deux pas de la fac en plus. Joie.

Pour en revenir à la situation de comment il en était arrivé à se retrouver sous une pile de ses propres cartons, dans son tout nouvel appartement, sans personne pour lui venir en aide, disons que ça c'était vraiment de la faute de Motochika.

Le surfeur, qui devait mesurer environ une tête et demie de plus que lui et qui de plus avait un sens de l'humour qui lui était bien particulier, avait trouvé amusant de faire une très haute pile de ses cartons pendant que Masamune était parti faire un second voyage pour récupérer les derniers. Et comme il était hilarant quand il le voulait, l'autre avait bien sur placé les cartons contenant les objets de première nécessité tout en haut de la pile.

Il devait bien rire en imaginant Masamune lutter pour les atteindre. Le tabasser ne sera jamais une punition suffisante, mais cela devrait au moins soulager le dragon borgne.

Cela devait faire plus de quinze minutes qu'il essayait de se dégager de sous plusieurs gros carton contenant des livres, ça faisait un mal de chien en plus. Masamune était étendu sur le dos et n'ayant que le bras droit de libre, ce n'était pas tâche facile.

Il jura une fois de plus combien il allait faire souffrir Motochika.

Mais au fait, le pirate était juste parti répondre au téléphone, non ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps ?

"Motochika ?! I swear, si tu ne remontes pas immédiatement je mets des photos de tes parties privées sur internet !" Lança-t-il, sa voix colérique raisonnant dans l'appartement vide.

Vide, c'était ce que Masamune pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre passe soudain entre deux cartons, projetant une ombre sur son visage.

Le jeune homme cessa de se tortiller pour se dégager, prêt à hurler dans les oreilles de Motochika quand il releva les yeux sur la personne au-dessus de lui.

Cette personne avait bien les cheveux blancs décolorés comme Motochika, cependant il était au comme trois pommes et avait une bouille adorable. Sauf que sa coupe de cheveux hyper triangulaire, un pic cachant son nez ne ressemblait en rien à la coupe pétard stylisée de son ami.

Ses yeux olive étaient rivés sur Masamune, son visage impassible.

"Tes parents on le sens de l'humour, ta coupe de cheveux est tordante." Masamune ne put retenir un commentaire.

Il eut vite fait de réaliser son erreur à ne pas demander de l'aide quand le regard de l'enfant changea soudainement, et que d'une lenteur agonisante, il releva la main sur un des cartons de livres encore empilés.

"Crève."

Masamune n'eut rien le temps de comprendre.

La voix profonde de Motochika fut ce qu'il perçut en premier, puis il y rapidement une autre voix, bien qu'il soit encore trop dans les vapes pour bien percevoir ce qu'ils disaient.

Son dos n'était plus sur le sol dur et ses membres semblaient libres de leur mouvement. Masamune comprit qu'il était sur le canapé...comment il était arrivé ici restait un mystère.

Son œil s'ouvrit, son champ de vision d'abord obstrué par les coussins rouges, il cligna des yeux avant de relever la tête. Une longue chevelure châtaine sur un dos à l'air attirant fut la première chose qu'il enregistra. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres parce que si Motochika avait ramené une jolie fille pour se faire pardonné alors ça changeait beaucoup de choses.

"Salut ma belle. Tu viens jouer les infirmières ?" tenta-t-il, utilisant sa plus belle voix de charmeur. De près, ça sortit plus comme une espèce de grognement.

Le visage qui se tourna vers lui n'était définitivement pas celui d'une femme, et il furieux.

Ça n'empêcha pas Masamune de ressentir comme une décharge en lui, envahi par quelque chose d'indescriptible à la vue de cette lueur dans ces grands yeux bruns-roux.

Cet homme, probablement plus vieux que Masamune, d'à peine quelques années était grand et élancé. Sa chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'en haut ne montrait pas grand chose mais elle faisait deviner sa fine musculature, des cheveux châtains, longs, indomptable , attachés à la basse de son cou pour venir descendre dans son dos,... ce visage pourtant des plus adorables... c'était un homme qui avait vu des batailles et qui en verrait d'autres.

Une nouvelle fois, la bouche de Masamune s'activa avant son cerveau. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?" demanda-t-il, hébété.

Le plus vieux soupira, la lueur agressive et sauvage s'estompant de ses grands yeux. Il se retourna vers Motochika qui haussa simplement les épaules

"Le problème est," commença-t-il, sa voix chaleureuse traînant comme s'il ne savait pas comment dire cela,"Que vous êtes chez moi."

Un long moment de silence passa.

"Shit."

C'était vraiment l'une des pires journées de la vie de Masamune.

TBC


End file.
